Pet Protectors
by MiyakoWulfie
Summary: ღAUღ Ever since they can remember, the girls have lived alone in a secluded area in the forest. Buttercup is known as the forest's Protector given her earth-like powers, Bubbles is the animal Protector given her own healing-type powers, and Blossom finds out her own ability with a dark story intertwined. And why have their 3 favorite pups shown up now after suddenly disappearing?
1. The Beginning

_**Wulfie-Chan: Welcome to my newest story! I've had a **__bunch__** of different stories roaming around in my head and this is one of the ones I've really liked.**_

_**Butch: You're starting a new story already? .-.**_

_**Brick: Y'know you are a very unprepared and disorganized person. I do not think new stories would be a consideration for you at this moment.**_

_**Boomer: -3-'' Stop sounding so professional and fancy Brick.**_

_**Wulfie-Chan: Can you guys just do the disclaimer for me? Or are you just gunna keep criticizing me?**_

_**Butch: I prefer the latter- *BONK!***_

_**Boomer&Brick: *sweatdrops* She doesn't own any characters; they belong to Craig McCracken. She only owns the story line's plot.**_

_**Butch: Review! ;n;**_

**ALSO, I got a poll up on my profile, I'd really appreciate it if you would go vote!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>PROLOGUE<strong>_

_"C'mon, kids! We have to get back to camp, it's getting late!"_

_Loud moans and groans erupted from within a playground. Kids of all ages ran forward and into their parents' arms._

_When all was silent and the playground was filled with darkness, giggles came from within a tunnel and three small children slid down the slide._

_The first girl who slid down was a ravenette, her hair short and choppy. She had a wide smile as she slid down, her bright green eyes twinkling like stars. She wore a short green dress with black shorts, a headband holding her bangs back._

_The second girl who slid down was a ginger, her hair long and silky. She wore her hair up in a ponytail with a bow tied on sloppily. Her eyes sparkled with a pink glow in the night, her pink dress was as long as her hair, stopping just below her knees._

_The last girl who slid down was a bit hesitant at first, but giggled the whole way down after. Her hair was held in two small pigtails aside of her head, two ribbons clumsily tied on each of her blonde pigtails. The blue of her eyes glowed in the dark as the moonlight shined on her, her blue dress and sleeves whipping against her. All three girls had a black stripe across their dresses._

_"Hurry! We gotta get back, too!" The ginger said as they all clasped hands, running swiftly through the woods. The raven looked back to see if anyone was there before the blonde grabbed a brush of leaves, pulling them aside._

_Before long, they came across a rock with moss and vines hanging down. Once again, the raven looked back before the blonde pulled the vines aside—_

_"Wait! Hear something..." The raven said and the blonde let go, the vines swinging back._

_The ravenette leaned down to the ground, her palm touching the surface. Her head shot to the right, "Danger! Something in danger!" she cried quietly._

_The blonde's brows knit together with worry, "We have to go! We help!"_

_The two girls looked toward the ginger in expectancy. A loud howl and then a whine of pain got her eyes to widen. "Let's go!" she yelled as the raven sped off, leading the way._

_When the girls came across a clearing, they all gasped, the blonde looking away with tears while the ginger looked on with shock, tears streaming down her face._

_The raven looked on at the sight differently. With _anger_._

_The sight in front of the three small girls was horrific for them—__two adult wolves lay on the ground, one female and the other male, both unconscious and surrounded in their own blood, tainting their coats._

_Three large wolves growled and snarled above them, their teeth splattered with a gooey red substance._

_The raven's eyes suddenly glowed, as did with the blonde who now stood next to the raven. Pure hatred crossed both their expressions. The ginger stood back and away from the two girls, off to the side._

_The three wolves looked at the two small girls with a frightened expression, suddenly putting their heads down low with their tails tucked between their legs as they backed away slowly. They knew who the girls were, and were afraid._

_The raven's hands shot down to the ground, her hands plunging into the earth. The dirt around her hands glowed green as plants and vines grabbed hold of the wolves' paws, pulling them down roughly._

_The blonde sauntered over to the wolves, tears still tracking down her cheeks. She lifted both of her hands which now glowed a bright blue. Her left hand's thumb pressed down hard on the wolf's head right between the eyes as her right hand's thumb pushed into its heart. The wolf began shaking and its eyes glowed the same blue as the blonde's. She drew back and the wolf's eyes slid closed. She did the same thing to the two others, and after a few minutes all three wolves were fainted and unconscious on the ground, now unable to recollect anything at all of what happened._

_The ginger ran to the other girls, hugging them tightly._

_They all walked over to the two dying animals. The ginger kneeled down and kissed their foreheads, their breaths stopping as they were relieved of the pain. The raven's hands were inside the earth again and suddenly the ground beneath the wolves dropped, bringing them below the surface. She twisted her hands and dirt fell on top of them._

_The blonde pulled out one of her ribbons and grabbed a stick, tying it on before digging it into the ground above the wolves._

_Just before they left, small whines cut through the air sharply. _

_The three girls' eyes widened as they followed the sound to a hollow log. The blonde girl gasped and reached her hand inside, pulling out a reddish-brown wolf pup. She handed it off to the ginger before reaching inside again, this time drawing out a midnight black wolf, handing that one to the raven._

_The blonde tilted her head and looked back inside of the log. One more baby wolf sat inside, cowering with fear and inching back farther. "I won't hurt you. I promise!" she said soothingly, her eyes glowing briefly for a second. The wolf suddenly opened its eyes to look at her__—__and she instantly fell in love. The pup's eyes were a deep royal blue, its fur coat looked to be golden, but for the fact it was matted and dirty. She reached her hand out again and it closed its eyes shut, but didn't back away. Softly, she petted the wolf's head and it opened its eyes again, this time nuzzling into her hand. She drew it out of the log and held it close to her._

_She looked to the other girls and they all nodded._

_"Can we take care of them?" The blonde asked._

_"Parents were... They try hiding them so they no get hurt." The raven said as she looked down at the wolf in her arms._

_The ginger nodded as she looked down at the pups lovingly, "It be hard, though. Now we have t' take care of us and them...but we have t' try."_

_As the three girls ran through the night to their home, the wolves all looked up at them, their hearts already warming up to the young girls._

* * *

><p><em><strong>11 Years Later...<strong>_

_"Brick!"_

_"Boomer!"_

_"Butch!"_

_Three teenagers roamed around their home, searching for three special beings in the flower meadow. "Where are you guys?" _

_Triplet wolves were hidden in a small hole under the castle manor. The blue-eyed wolf looked out at the blonde girl who searched for him._

_"Bubbles! C'mon, we're going to be late! The other kingdom will be here shortly!" the raven yelled as she pulled on the blonde's arm._

_"Let me go, Buttercup! BOOMER!?"_

_The ginger appeared and put her hand on Bubbles' shoulder, "We have to go, Bubbles. We can search later, I promise we'll find them! They're probably out playing somewhere, it's all fine!" she said as she rubbed the blonde's back, though you could hear the uncertainty in her voice._

_"But, Blossom... What if we don't ever find them?" she asked, a few tears running down her cheeks._

_The blue-eyed wolf took a step forward when she began to cry, reluctantly stepping back as his brothers watched silently beside him._

_"They'll come back, we know this. Wherever they are, they'll always come back to us." Blossom grabbed Bubbles' shoulder and brought her to her feet. Buttercup grabbed her hand softly and began leading her away from the meadow._

_Before they entered through the doors, Bubbles stopped on her heel, grabbing something from the two girls and ran into the center of the meadow. She kneeled and set something down before running back and going inside the castle manor._

_The three wolves stepped out from their hiding, running into the meadow before stopping at the center. A blue ribbon, a small red pouch with string and a green chain sat on the ground in front of them._

_The red-eyed wolf stepped forward, sniffing the items. He turned to his brothers and nodded. The three wolves gathered up the items in their mouths, and they looked back as a tear each brimmed their eyes. They all looked down sadly as they ran off into the forest together._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Blossom: You're actually making a story with just the regular us! <strong>_

_**Bubbles: Oh, goodie! ^U^**_

_**Wulfie-Chan: ...you guys don't have your superpowers, though... *sweatdrops***_

_**Buttercup: So? We might not in the story, but here we do~ *smirking evilly***_

_**Wulfie-Chan: O^O**_

_**Blossom&Bubbles: R&R EVERYONE! It'll save lives!**_

_**Wulfie-Chan: LIKE MINE! ;O;**_

_**Buttercup: Mwuehehee... **_


	2. Vanilla and Blueberries

_**Wulfie-Chan: Heyo... I'm really fucking pissed. This chapter could've been up about 2 weeks ago. Maybe even more. I accidentally saved over the file and I have no completely NO WAY of EVER getting the file document back again. Since I use WordPad...the stupid piece of shit.**_

_**So I'm really sorry if this chapter sucks. I'm just really glad at how many people are liking this already. 10 reviews people? And only 1 chapter? I love you all. My writing is really taking a step forward. Hopefully this 'skill' continues on into a much greater destiny...lol I'mma shut up and stop blabbing. Cx Here's the next chapter~**_

_**Butch: God damn. I'd thought you'd never shut the hell up.**_

_**Brick: Oh, cut off her, Butch! Like you're not worse?**_

_**Butch: I'm not! I'm better! I'd rip that shit all up.**_

_**Wulfie-Chan: If I did that then I wouldn't be here right now. Writing stories. **_

_**Boomer: Duhh.**_

_**Butch: Don't you 'duh' me!**_

_**Brick: She doesn't own any characters; they belong to Craig McCracken. She only owns the story line's plot. Review for more! **_

_**Boomer: Also, there will be an update every month. Maybe early if she's in a good mood. **_

_**Butch: Now on with the damn story...**_

_**Wulfie-Chan: Grumpy, grumpy, grumpy. *smirks* ALSO, This was supposed to be up on the 17! SO SORRY! My stupid wifi was down and man was I FUCKING PISSED. This is pretty long, so hope you guys like it anyway!**_

* * *

><p><strong>~ 2 MORE Years Later... ~<strong>  
><strong>(So many time skips; I know. C;)<strong>

The distant howls of wolves echoed loudly throughout the quiet peaceful night.

Bubbles jolted awake, her heart aching in memory of a small golden-haired wolf. She sighed, sitting up in bed and pulling the drapes aside, walking across the cold stone floor on bare feet to the window.

She had a small yellow blanket in her arms, held tightly against her as she opened the window's panels. Bubbles took a step up onto the bench before sitting on the window sill, sliding her feet over the side and letting them dangle in the air freely beneath her.

The blonde girl gazed up at the full moon and bright twinkling stars. There wasn't a second where she wasn't thinking about her favorite blue-eyed pup; even now as she looked upon the moon she wondered if Boomer was looking too, both of them staring at the same thing in the vast night sky.

They were still out there somewhere; that she was sure of. She just didn't know where, though. Or why they still haven't come back home. To them. To her and her sisters. To Bubbles...

A loud creaking noise sounded in the air and Bubbles whipped her head around. If she was caught sitting on the window sill again she'd be doomed. Especially if it was Blossom. She'd scold her until she fell asleep, memorizing the words in her snoozing stupor. Buttercup would be the one to knock some sense into her brain, along with a trip towards the ground below.

When her bedroom door didn't move an inch and she didn't hear any footsteps, Bubbles turned back around to stare at the starry night view.

Then, a thought suddenly hit her.

What if what she said those years ago _was_ true. Was if they don't _ever_ come back? They've been gone this long already, and they haven't even shown any signs that they were even around here. Maybe, just maybe, they've forgotten about them. Forgotten about...Bubbles.

The soft yellow blanket fell from her fingers, drifting off in the wind as it floated down to the ground. Bubbles reached her hand out, as if maybe the blanket would drift back to her and into her arms; that maybe if she caught the blanket, it would mean that he'd come back to her, instead of drifting off away into mere memories.

A loud groan came from beneath where she sat. She looked down past her feet where small debris of rocks and dirt crumbled down the grassy hills.

Bubbles' eyes widened as the sill broke off, her body falling to the meadows beneath her. The same meadow where her and Boomer used to always play together in the sun. The same grassy hills which will now be her demise.

She looked up at the full moon and the stars that twinkled brightly. She seemed to be falling in slow motion, and the stars twinkled at her as if in mockery.

All at once, everything around her sped up, and she was only seconds away from hitting the ground. Bubbles closed her eyes, tears falling down her cheeks and into the air.

Suddenly, something sprinted across the plains. It was a black figure, running straight toward her at inhuman speeds. Bubbles felt a thump and something soft beneath her. She felt herself slide down onto the grounds.

She brought her hands up and wept, the fear of what just happened now settling its way inside of her. Bubbles could hear her sisters running through the hallways and lights being clicked on.

Something fuzzy was laid in her lap and she felt wetness on her cheek from something that felt like sandpaper. Her sobbing ended abruptly as she uncovered her eyes, the yellow blanket laying in her lap and the black figure nowhere to be seen.

_Was that...who I think that was?_

"Bubbles!"

Bubbles looked up to see both of her sisters running towards her, both of them dropping to their knees as they hugged her tightly.

"What happened? Were you sitting on the window sill again! This was exactly why I told you not to!" Blossom began scolding her like she'd anticipated.

Buttercup punched her arm weakly. "That's what you get for not listenin' to me."

Both of her sisters' words faded as Bubbles stared into the dark forest.

What could've saved her? They were beyond hundreds of miles inside the forest, no one could've possibly seen her. But...something _was_ out there. Or she wouldn't be alive right now.

_It _was_ him. Who else could it be?_

"They're watching over us..." she whispered unconsciously.

"Bubbles? Snap out of it!" Buttercup shook her body and she jolted out of her daze, staring up at her sisters lazily.

Blossom smiled softly and put a hand on Buttercup's shoulder. "She's just tired, I guess. Mumbling incoherent words to herself. Not sure I'd react the same way...but you are something different, Bubbles." She extended a hand out to her, "C'mon, we should get you to bed. We got a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

"You mean today. It's 2 in the mornin', sis." Buttercup said with a smirk.

Blossom's eyes widened and she accidentally left go of Bubbles' hand, her body falling back to the ground with a _thump_. "Oops..."

"It's fine, I can get up myself. I'm perfectly capable-" Bubbles fell to the ground again as her arms wobbled beneath her.

Buttercup rolled her eyes with a small smile, "Yeah, you're _perfectly _capable."

Bubbles pouted, "Oh, shush. You're not the one who fell out a window."

"And that happened why? Because you didn't listen to whom?"

"...You're mean, sister."

"My point exactly." Buttercup grinned triumphantly as she helped Bubbles to her feet again.

Blossom let out a small laugh. "You two are such little kids sometimes."

"Hey, Blossom? Just wanted to let you know you got sweets on your face." Buttercup said as they re-entered their home.

"What! Where? I can't let any good sweets go to waste!"

Bubbles giggled. "Now who's the one acting like a child?"

Blossom growled with a small pout. "Whatever..."

Buttercup and Bubbles laughed.

"Goodnight, girls." Blossom said as she closed her bedroom door.

Bubbles smiled and gave a small wave, "Night, Buttercup."

"Night, sis."

As Bubbles closed the door and made her way back to her bed, she sighed loudly, gripping onto the yellow blanket tightly.

There was something bugging her. Although all logistics pointed to Boomer being the one who saved her, it just didn't make any actual sense.

Boomer wasn't fast. And his fur coat would've been more easily spotted.

Bubbles thought back to when she used to give him baths. She always used the soap Blue Vanilla. The scent was a mix of vanilla and blueberries, and she always knew it was him when he was around.

...and that's another thing. She didn't smell Blue Vanilla at all when whatever rescued her. Even if it had been a few years, that scent always stuck with him; even before she washed him.

The scent was different. It smelled sort of...chocolate-y. Like pine needles and maybe a hint of mint? Bubbles wasn't sure, but she decided she'll think about it more tomorrow. After all, that's the day of her and her sisters' birth...and the day she met Boomer.

_...Boomer..._

* * *

><p>Bubbles woke up the next morning later than usual. She had always woken up close to 7:30 AM everyday. Sometimes even earlier. But judging how high the sun was in the sky, Bubbles guessed it was close to being 10 o'clock.<p>

She fumbled out of bed to get redressed. Bubbles wore an elegant midnight blue gown, parts of which was scrunched up to make many layers on her right side with a yellow bow holding them all together. She combed out her long blonde wavy hair and put the two of them back into pigtails.

Making her way down the hallways, she made sure her ribbons were tied on tightly and securely so that none of her pigtails fall out. She rounded the corner and came into the dining room, a single plate of food set out on the semi-large table.

Bubbles drew her brows together as she sat down, plucking a blueberry into her mouth. Where were her sisters at?

As if on cue, Buttercup and Blossom both strode into the room then. Buttercup was wearing a short dark green strapless dress, a black sash tied around her waist. A black star pinned her hair back. Blossom was wearing a deep red dress, ending at just below the knees. Although the attached sleeves were clear-through, there was the slightest tint of red sparkles. She also had a pink ribbon tied on her side ponytail to which intertwined with her curls.

Bubbles breathed a sigh of relief. "Don't you two worry me like that; I had no clue where you both were!"

Buttercup and Blossom both gave a short laugh. "Heh, and I thought Blossy worried too much." Buttercup snickered as Blossom stuck her tongue out.

"So what are we going to do today?" Bubbles asked after she finished her breakfast.

Blossom had a sly smirk on her face. "First off, you and Buttercup have to patrol the surrounding areas, like always. Then, when you two get back, we'll be able to celebrate!"

Buttercup nudged her sister in the shoulder, "There will be sweets, right?"

"Of course! How can we have our birthday without sweets?"

Buttercup shrugged, "Just checking..." She turned to Bubbles, who was still sat in her seat, and grabbed her arm, pulling her onto her feet. "Race ya."

Bubbles watched as her sister flew out of the room, her feet pounding on the floor with each step.

"We'll be back in a few." Bubbles called to Blossom.

"Hurry back!"

* * *

><p>When Bubbles stepped foot into the forest, she searched around carefully, her ears and eyes alert for anything. And although she couldn't deny it, she was also searching for any lingering signs of who or what her savior was last night.<p>

A whine set Bubbles into action. _It sounded like a baby fawn_, she thought with a frown.

Bubbles changed her course and lightly ran toward the direction of the animal. It sounded hurt and frightened. _Poor little darlin'._

Bubbles pushed back a brush of leaves and came into a clearing. Many sticks and twigs lay on the ground broken, as if trampled.

A small fawn lay on the ground on its side, its head poking upwards to where Bubbles made her way to it. A vine was wrapped around its leg which was stuck under an uproot from the trees. Bubbles growled inwardly to herself. How could an animal get like this? It didn't make sense.

Small droplets of blood was splattered on the ground and uproot, the fawn's leg bleeding slightly from being caught tightly.

When Bubbles finally got its leg free, she uncoiled the vine carefully when a loud and deep howl erupted from within the forest. Bubbles quickly finished helping the fawn by taking out a ribbon and tying it tightly and securely around its leg. As it shakily trotted away, Bubbles gave a pitiful smile. "I wish I could've done more..."

Another howl bellowed, this time from pain. Another animal needed her help. Bubbles didn't have Buttercup's earth powers, or she would've been able to _feel_ where the animal was, or even _scent_ which direction. Bubbles could only bend liquids, mostly using the ability to be able to manipulate blood to flow thoroughly or to clot where it should. She couldn't do anything else, from what she knows.

Bubbles' gut flip-flopped when she could sense something. Or _someone_.

She was still in the clearing and there wasn't anywhere to hide. She could see something coming towards her so she back up against a tree, crouching slightly. Better yet, it didn't feel like a good presence, either.

Something shined brightly in the forest, the sun blinding Bubbles shortly. A _twang_ filled the air and something whipped past her, her breath cutting short in her throat. A thin slice was cut into her upper right arm, a trail of blood already oozing down to her hand.

Another _twang_ was heard and Bubbles let a long piercing shriek rip its way out of her chest. A long and curved blade, jagged at the end, was jutting out from her left arm. The handle was shiny and slick black, the very end having yet another shorter blade held by a circular ring. Something was carved or written on the handle, but Bubbles was unable to see without further damaging her arm.

Bubbles' arm felt on fire, tears tracking down her cheeks in rapid waterfalls. Her left arm was stuck to the tree behind her, the blade pinning her there. The figure loomed ever closer to her, more blades cutting through the air all around her.

_Definitely _not_ a good presence._

Bubbles couldn't help but think, _Where's my knight now?_ Fear has long settled inside of Bubbles and as more knives flew past, small little yelps escaped her lips. This figure was getting ever closer to her as the blades were to her face.

She was trapped. For good. And nothing is going to change-

Something leapt past Bubbles from behind. First it appeared long and lean before it stood before the oncoming approacher, its height pretty tall in size.

A loud _thunk_ was heard as the evil oncomer now plummeted to the ground.

Bubbles' sight was becoming blurry from blood loss. Her mind spun and thumped, an irritating headache forming as spots covered her vision.

Whatever came to her rescue knelt down in front of her, seemed to be trying to soothe her. There were words coming out from the mouth that was inches away from her face, but she could just barely make out a few words, much less the sentence, "...I'm...out. ...don't...fine."

Her eyelids drooped and closed. A small slap to the face made her reopen her eyes. The lips in front of her were saying a sentence over and over again. Once she could finally piece the words together, more tears fell from her face; some in confusion.

_"I'm sorry, Bubbs. So, so sorry..."_

Her left arm was jerked forward and she could no longer endure the pain, her sight fading into blackness as a warm vanilla scent engulfed her. Mixed with a hint of blueberries...


	3. Green Chain

_**Wulfie-Chann: I GOT A NEW COMPUTER~ I GOT A NEW COMPUTER~ I LUH-LUH-LUH CHRISTMASSSS!**_

_**Brick: You're hyper as feck. o.o**_

_**Butch: And you didn't invite me?! xOx**_

_**Wulfie-Chann: Sorry, Butchie-Boi~**_

_**Butch: *blushes* Don't call me that!**_

_**Boomer: Only Buttercup can! *smirks* Right, Brick?**_

_**Brick: Sorry, Butch. Boomer's got ya on this. *snickers***_

_**Butch: GUUUYYYYSSSSS~ TT-TT *anime tears***_

_**Wulfie-Chann: C; They love me. Disclaimer PLEZ! AND HAPPY NEW YEAR~**_

_**Boomer&Brick: She don't own us or any original characters. Just the plot!**_

_**Butch: ...You guys aren't my brothers anymore... v-v**_

_**Wulfie-Chann: And sorry I've been absent for so long. Cx Can't be helped~ .x.**_

* * *

><p>When she had heard the ear-piercing shrieks, Buttercup had to skid to a stop, her feet digging into the earth beneath her.<p>

_Bubbles! _her mind screamed at her. Only her youngest sister could've made those.

As she turned around to head in the opposite direction, her left foot had caught under an uproot. "Shi-"

_"No profanities, Buttercup." _Her older sister's words had replayed in her mind, causing the girl to stop mid-swear.

Buttercup felt her left foot which had begun to swell. An electrifying shock of pain coursed up her leg, a moan escaping her lips as the pain slowly passed seconds later. "I gotta get to Bubbles..." she muttered through grit teeth.

The green clad teen leapt to her feet, slowly, but surely, limping her way to her sister. Every now and then she had to lean against a tree trunk, her foot sending more pain up her leg.

Buttercup had heard another last shriek, it slowly fading away until ending entirely. When she quickened her pace, her foot had snagged onto something.

She groaned as her face was met with earthy cold ground. "Now what did I...trip..." Buttercup's voice trailed off and her eyes widened as she looked down at what caught on her foot, _a hand_.

Buttercup quickly glanced at the figure attached to the hand; it was wearing something that was compared to old ragged clothing which was black, and also seemed to be a bit _ancient_-looking. There was a large round gold clip near the breast that fastened the cloth all together. A hood was pulled up over the person's face, concealing him in darkness. A faint red glow emanated from within the hood.

Buttercup ignored the pain in her ankle and gave a swift kick to the guy's jaw, knocking him backwards and allowing herself freedom from his grasp. She scrambled away from him just as he began advancing on her again.

As she scooted herself further back away, she dug her hands into the earth and hoped that her powers worked. That's the only disadvantage to her and Bubbles' powers; they can't access their abilities under extreme emotional or physical pressure. Whenever those times happen, they tend to forget they even have powers, and at this moment, Buttercup prayed it wasn't happening to her, denying that she herself was in any real danger.

The dirt slowly began glowing a green hue, to which Buttercup felt ever thankful for. She quickly wrapped an uproot over the guy's torso.

The red glow from within seemed to glow even darker, at the same time even brighter. She heard a hiss and seen a glint from somewhere hidden between the folds of the cloth. A second hand shot out and a hot pain jolted through her right leg. She looked down to see blood dripping down to her ankle, the wound gushing nonstop. An unwilling whimper escaped her lips, her hands shooting out from the ground to put pressure on her leg. The mysterious man easily ripped the uproot off him as he knelt, beginning to slowly stand up.

As he towered over her, one of his hands was raised with a curved dagger, the blade now oozing with blood. _Her _blood.

A new feeling erupted inside of Buttercup, one that she didn't understand, one she had never felt before; fear. Sweat beaded her forehead as her hands began to shake, which made her even angrier at herself. She shouldn't be scared! She should be lashing out at this jerk! Hell, even Bubbles would be at this point! Wait till Bubbles sees what happened to her dress, that dagger won't do this guy no good. He'd be as good as gone like...

Buttercup's eyes became distant as she thought back to when she was younger. When she and her sisters had found those wolves lying on the ground beneath those beasts...

As if triggering her thoughts further, a loud howlish-bellow growled from within the forest all around them. The robed freak jerked this way and that, struggling to pinpoint a location.

Grunting with effort, Buttercup swung her left leg round to knock the guy off his feet, withstanding the pain in her swollen foot. With a disgruntled groan, he dropped to the ground before her. She leaned up on her elbows, ready to give his face a good kick when another bellow erupted, this time closer. She could even feel the vibrations as whatever was thundering towards them.

Within the split second she let her guard down, he had jolted upright, slicing the blood-stricken blade across her cheek. Boy...she's really gonna get an answering to when Blossom sees all these injuries.

With one last roaring growl, another figure had burst into the scene. _A male? _Buttercup thought. She hadn't truly seen one of them since her younger ages. After she and her sisters had found and taken care of those little pups, they haven't strayed too far from their home, never even 10 miles within people distance.

And my, oh, my. This male was _gorgeous_.

His torso was sweat-ridden, all those muscles straining with effort. Veins scorned his neck, pulsing blood through his body with an adrenaline burst. He was muscular, in all that muscle glory. And he was tall, maybe 6' 8"? That was at least a foot taller than herself. His eyes were piercing green orbs that glimmered and glared in the peeking sunlight as thick black locks of hair covered his his face. He looked otherworldly. Even more so with the wicked tail that swayed juttedly behind him and that his hair curved upwards on the side, as if like some kind of animal ears.

"You will no' touch her." And almighty gods, his _voice_...

Why had she and her sisters stayed away for so long? When she could've been around others that might've looked like this? Though in the back of her head, her mind silently whispered that there was none other in the world like this man front of her.

With uncanny speed he had crossed the distance between them and stood beside her, the robes ripping within contact as the male held the robed freak up closely by the neck. The gold clasp had flitted to the ground, forgotten. Buttercup absently picked it up as she gazed on at this interaction.

"Lay hands on her, strike her again, you will no' go without punishment. You canna understand how much I'm wantin' to rip you limb from limb." he growled lowly. Beneath his fingers, or were they more like claws?, the guy trembled, more items littering the ground. He shoved him harshly, the guy nearly flying through the air before crumbling against a tree. As if instantly, he vanished.

Now that no threat warred, the male turned to Buttercup, kneeling before her as he looked over her wounds. She had just barely gotten her gaze to look at his face, careful not to wander lower where his pants seemed to be not available. Yes, in all wonderful male, he knelt before her as naked as a newborn babe.

A sigh escaped his lips before he began tenderly cleaning the wound on her leg, prying to get the blood off her skin before it stained. "No' broken. Only sprained." He gave a small tap to her left ankle, explaining his words with only that small bit of movement. He looked down at her, his brows creased with worry. "Buttercup, you are no' actin' like yourself... Is somethin' wrong?"

Buttercup stared back at him, his other hand now resting on her cheek, softly stroking. _Wait... _she thought. _He's _touching _me... He has no right what-so-ever! _She shook her head hard and swatted his hands away. "Don't touch me; I don't know you." she said harshly.

Instead of backing away like she assumed he would, the male just grinned down at her and tupped her under the chin. "That's my lass." He turned around then, his back facing her as his tail repeatedly swayed back and forth, lightly tickling her face. "I advise you to hop on, lass. Your sister is in danger, is she no'?"

Buttercup pondered on this. Should she really just get onto this male's back? She has no clue who he even is, yet he happens to know her name, and that she even has a sister... _And I'm pretty sure that thing that's swaying in front of me is NOT normal in the least._

But still...her sister _is_ in danger. And Buttercup still had no true way to get to her given the fact of her sprained ankle.

"_Fine._" Buttercup huffed. "But _only _because my sister needs my help and I can't walk."

She imagined him smirking as she climbed onto his back. She held onto his broad shoulders tightly, her own arms straining at holding herself up. She wanted to wrap her legs around his torso, but as of now Buttercup _did not_ wish to touch...anything.

"You ready, lass? You better be holdin' on." he said in his deep rumbling voice. He slowly stood up.

She nodded against his back as his large hands firmly grasped her bare thighs. "Hey! Watch where you put those paws of yours!" she gasped. Her cheeks were flushed red with embarrassment and anger. _He's touching me again!_

"Well I need a grip on you; just until I really get movin'. Would you rather me grasp here?" To indicate his words, the male moved his hands to underneath her butt, resonating a squeak from her when he squeezed.

"Get your hands off! Put 'em back! Put 'em back!" she squealed.

His hands moved to her thighs again and she calmed down. He chuckled. "Feisty, are you no'? Now let's get a move on." He began walking which slowly turned into a small jog.

Buttercup buried her face in his back as her hair fell against her cheeks. Her face was still bright red and she was flustered more than she had ever been before. This guy was just..._unbelievable_!

She couldn't understand or comprehend anything he did. Buttercup always knew how her sisters worked; often times she could predict their movements and what they'd do next. _But this guy here... _Buttercup couldn't get a grasp on him. Yet she still feels as if she _has_ got a grasp on him.

When his speed picked up he lowered himself onto the ground and let go of her legs, now using his hands _and_ feet to run. Buttercup's eyes widened at the odd movement.

She heard him let out a low growl. Her eyes widened and then shut as they jumped over a fallen tree. Her body was raised in the air and she fumbled to grab hold of his shoulders again.

When they were finally running smoothly again, her hands were tangled into a mess of black fur. Her eyes blinked wildly, not understanding this predicament.

_She was riding a black wolf._

The fur was silky soft and jet black; the wolf's ears and tail the same. Buttercup let herself lay down, wrapping her arms around it's neck securely as her fingers intertwined in the fur. The wolf looked back at her, green eyes twinkling with amusement. As he ran, Buttercup felt something hitting against her arms. She leaned her head up a bit to look around his neck and gasped in surprise.

_...he was wearing a large green chain; the same one she gave to Butch._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Wulfie-Chann: Sorry it's not that long. I wanted to write more, but I decided that I wanted at least one chapter following a specific person. Like, for instance, the first chapter was following ALL three girls while the next was following Bubbles. This one is following Buttercup, and yes, Blossom is next.<strong>_

_**Blossom: Sweet~ I wonder what will happen in my chapter! ^.^**_

_**Buttercup: Probably nothing good. Me and Bubbles got injured... Your turn now~**_

_**Bubbles: It's only fair, Bloss! C;**_

_**Blossom: You too, Bubbs? T^T**_

_**Wulfie-Chann: Ehh. She'll live. Cx Possibly.**_

_**Blossom: O^O What's THAT supposed to mean?**_

_**Wulfie-Chann: Ahhh, nothing, dear child. Oh! Question for ya'll! Should I also make a few chapters following the boys? I'd ask them, but they're at the top. =3**_

_**Buttercup: It's up to you, but I guess the readers could also answer too. Well, to end this, how about you all give a nice review and favorite if you haven't already? c:**_

_**Bubbles: And please check out the poll on Wulfie-Chann's profile! She'd really like some voting! Only one person voted. THANK YOU WHOEVER YOU ARE~ :D**_

_**Blossom: Long ending, eh? Well, yeh, check out that poll, please~ It wouldn't hurt to just skim it over and click a few buttons, would it? No. C;**_


End file.
